And the winner is…
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: El combate final. Eve versus Train, ¿quien ganara? ¿Cual es el premio? Esto y otras respuestas solo si leen el fic XD…


And the winner is…

El combate final. Eve versus Train, ¿quien ganara? ¿Cual es el premio? Esto y otras respuestas solo si leen el fic XD…

Genero: Humor

EvexSven, por extraño que les parezca y un muy ligero TrainxSven XD

ººººº

Estaba el uno frente al otro. Sus miradas fijas en los ojos de su contrincante. Ninguno esperando que el otro la apartara.

Este era el momento final, la tan esperada pelea por la chica rubia. Desde hacia tanto tiempo que se había prometido a si misma ser mas fuerte, mas que Train, y lo vencería. Su confianza era tan alta como el ego del castaño. No perdería, perder no era una opción ya.

El viento soplo suavemente. Las hojas de los arboles cercanos meciéndose al compas de la naturaleza. Una hoja se desprendió y floto. Al rozar el suelo, el combate empezó.

Ambos corrían en paralelo. Train, desenfundado la Hades con su fantástica velocidad, disparo a la más pequeña, pero sin intención de lastimarla severamente. Pero Eve había entrenado mucho, y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Molesta, corrió directamente hacia el, con su brazo transformando en un mazo gigante, dispuesta a romper la confianza de Train en mil pedazos. El chico rio, saltando hacia atrás, esquivando la enorme arma. Levanto la vista, y la pistola, sonriendo dispuesto a terminar rápido con el juego. Pero no encontró a la niña por ningún lado.

Desconcertado, avanzo unos pasos, con todos sus sentidos alertas. Era imposible que la niña rubia desapareciera completamente… ¿o si? El viento volvió a soplar, y Train empezaba a ponerse serio. Cuando el viento paro, se dio cuenta que había un suave sonido que no era el de las hojas moviéndose. Algo destello en su mente. Alzo la vista, sorprendido. Pero fue muy tarde. La princesa dorada, con sus alas blancas, había caído sobre el, con toda fuerza, con su mazo directamente en la cabeza.

Train cayo de espaldas, con cruces en los ojos y con gran chichón sobresaliendo. Era todo. Eve era la vencedora.

Cayó al suelo ágilmente. Al mirar a su derrotado contrincante, no pudo evitar que su cara brillara de felicidad. Había ganado, y todavía no lo podía creer.

Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con el hombre de cabellos verdes. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande aun. Corrió hacia el, abrazándolo con fuerza.-¡Gane Sven! ¡Gane! ¡¿Lo puedes creer?!

-Si, Eve, lo vi todo.-contesto su adorado peliverde también sonriéndole.

-¡Gane! ¡Ahora por fin seré tu compañera! ¡¿Estas feliz?!

-¡Claro que si! Había estado esperando esto hace mucho tiempo Eve.

Si, Eve no podía ser más feliz.

…Eve… Eve… ¡Eve!

Eve despertó sobresaltada. Sven le sacudía el hombro suavemente. -Eve… ya llegamos al pueblo.

Sven salió del auto, estirando las piernas. La pequeña miro a su alrededor, si, estaban en otro pueblo mas en busca de alguna nueva recompensa, mientras Train dormía plácidamente con un cubreojos, con unos ojitos graciosos pintados.

Había sido un sueño, el combate, la victoria, su deseo echo realidad… solo un sueño. Que decepción.

-Así que la princesita estaba teniendo un dulce sueño, ¿verdad?-la voz de Train la sobresalto. El chico se quito el cubreojos, dándole una altanera sonrisa.-No te hagas la tonta, te oí murmurar mientras dormías, pero temo decirte que te faltarían un millón de años todavía para lograr superarme ¡jajaja!

Una venita sobresalió en la sien de la pequeña. Esto no se quedaría así.-Te reto.-su tono de voz bajo pero firme.

-¿Oh si? ¿Que esta vez?

-El que atrape el blanco primero duerme con Sven.

Train se le quedo mirando un segundo.-… ¿en la misma cama o habitación?

-Habitación… ¿para que querría dormir en la misma cama?-pregunta la chica, de verdad sin entender lo que Train había insinuado con la pegunta.

-Por nada princesa, solo confirmaba que todavía eres mas inocente de lo que crees.-la niña solo le miro confusa. Pobre Eve, si tan solo supiera las cosas que solía hacer con su compañero antes de que ella llegara.-Pues bien… ¡vamos!

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo del auto, dejando atrás a un desconcertado Sven.

-¿… y ahora que les pasara a esos dos?

FIN

Jajaja ya me imagino a Sven con cara de WTF? Y sosteniéndose el sombrero para que no se le vuele XDDD

Para los que solo hayan visto el anime de Black Cat. En el manga Eve medio como que quiere acaparar a Sven para ella sola, y dice que ve a Train como un rival al que superar. Quizás solo sea como cuando un niño quiere llamar la atención de su papa, pero bueno, quien sabe XD yo lo veo así, no se como lo tomen otras mentes mas perversas XP

Y ese Train XDDD adoro a ese niño, siempre altanero y confiado, todo un amor :3

Ojala les haya gustado y ya veré cuando actualizo mi otro fic "Mi Sven-chan" realmente quisiera seguirlo pero se me fueron las ideas que tenia pensadas para esa historia, tal vez tenga que releerme el manga de nuevo a ver que sale.

Ja ne.


End file.
